Morgana's Last Breath
by PaddySimcoxSmiles
Summary: What if Morgana had drunk the poison and died in Merlin's arms? How would Uther, Arthur, Gwen, and Gaius react? What will happen to Merlin? Better than it sounds! Rated t for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Morgana looked at Merlin. She smiled as she was handed the flask; Merlin was being so kind to her. Why? As she lifted it to her mouth, Merlin stared her down. After flashing him a brief grin, she took a few sips. She sighed as she set the flask down, but soon something was bothering her. Her throat was constricting- she couldn't breathe. Morgana looked at Merlin, mortified as her breaths were shallow and harsh.

Merlin darted forward as she fell, taking her into his arms. She gazed up at him in horror, shaking as she clawed at her throat. Her feeble attempts to breathe started to lose strength as Merlin looked at her, tears welling in his eyes.

"You're the source of the magic, Morgana. I had to." He choked out. In that moment, Morgana realized exactly what she had done. She had destroyed Camelot. As her last breaths of air left her body, Morgana gasped.

"I'm so sorry."

Merlin stared down at her as her last sigh left her lungs, her eyes glazing over, still staring at him. He stared down at Morgana, his tears spilling onto her cooling body. As he sobbed, Morgause slammed into the room. She caught sight of her dead sister in his arms, and her face twisted in grief.

"Call off the attack." Merlin choked out, staring at her. Morgause looked outraged for a moment.

"She would have wanted you to." Merlin said, stretching the truth. Morgause looked at the still Morgana in his arms, and conceded.

She muttered a few ancient words, and Merlin heard the warriors collapse. He heard a sigh of relief from Arthur, and heard the guards stirring. Merlin glanced behind him at Uther- he was twitching. Merlin's breath caught in his throat. What would he say to Uther? To Arthur? Gwen? Gaius? He looked back to Morgause, but she had disappeared. He was left alone, in the room, as Arthur walked towards him, and he heard Uther sit up. Fear coursed through him. What would he say?

**yes, incredibly short, but it's just a prologue. So what do you guys think? Please, please, please, please... Please review. Seriously. Even bad ones make my day. :) I'll update soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Uther sat up, rubbing his head. What had happened? One moment he was ill, the next... He looked around. He frowned as he saw Merlin sitting on the floor, clutching a body. Fear pulsed through his veins. Was it Arthur? Was Arthur...

Uther staggered to his feet and stumbled over to Merlin. As he looked at the body, he breathed a silent sigh of relief. Not Arthur.

Then he saw.

Morgana.

His daughter.

His beautiful daughter was lying in Merlin's arms.

She was dead.

Uther sank to his knees, not comprehending what was happening except for the fact that Morgana, his precious daughter, was gone. He heard heart breaking sobs and realized that it was him- him, the great King of Camelot, was crying. Uther gently took Morgana from Merlin's arms, cradling her in his chest. His tears fell onto her perfect cheek, running down into her glossy black hair. Her red lips were slightly open, revealing her white teeth. Uther's tears fell onto Morgana relentlessly.

"Fa-Father?" Uther tore his eyes away from Morgana to see Arthur standing there, tears falling down his face.

"My... My son..." Uther choked out. He motioned for Arthur to come to him. The two huddled together, crying over Morgana; a sister and a daughter to them.

..

Days later, the funeral was being held for Morgana. Her body was being buried in the forest, next to her fathers' grave. Merlin, Gaius, Uther, Arthur, Gwen and the rest of the court was present as Morgana was interred.

"Merlin, I know you gave her hemlock. I cannot hide the truth from the king anymore." Merlin spun around to see Gaius come up behind him.

"I know." Merlin said hoarsely.

"You must run. Merlin, you must run and never come back." Gaius whispered solemnly.

"If it protects Arthur." Merlin nodded.

"Don't worry, Arthur. You two will cross paths again one day." Gaius reassured him. He patted Merlin's back before walking away to Uther. Merlin watched him for a moment, then snuck away.

He made it to his room, and stopped. He looked around it for a second, and sighed. This was his home. How could he leave? Merlin glanced out the window. His heart froze. Uther and Arthur were running to the castle, their faces twisted in fury. They knew. Gaius told them.

Merlin looked around the room frantically. He called his belongings to him, and dashed out of the room with one last glance. As he left Gaius's chamber, a tear escaped his eye.

**Seriously, guys! :) 6 followers, 3 favorites! But only one review:( please, please, please review! I need to know if I'm doing well or not! I get that this story has really short chapters, but this is the first Merlin story I've ever written. I haven't even read any Merlin stories, I think. But thank you all for being dedicated, and make sure to check out my other stories also! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Merlin had been running for a little over a week now. Everyone was searching for him, in all the kingdoms. What had he done? By killing Morgana, he had ruined his life. His destiny altered, never to serve Arthur again.

Merlin acknowledged his fate without a fight. He knew would always be running, always be moving. He would never stop until the day he was too unrecognizable by all. The day he became Emrys.

Uther was distraught. His life slowly withered away after a few years, and one day, he decided to stop breathing. He was found hanging in his room by Gwen.

Gwen, too, was upset. But she found peace and solace in Arthur after Uther's demise and married him. They had a young son, and then a young daughter, one to inherit the throne some day.

Gaius lived to a ripe old age, and passed away in his sleep. He still stayed as court physician, even though he was punished by withholding the information about Morgana's death. He died shortly after Guinevere and Arthur's daughter was born.

Arthur permitted magic in Camelot a few years after Gaius's passing, and Merlin returned after a while. He was disguised as Emrys, and only Guinevere knew that it was him. After a year he left, too saddened by Arthur's constant talk of Merlin and when he would find and execute him. He later passed when Arthur's son inherited the throne.

Some may say that it is Morgana's fault that these sad events occurred. Some may say that it is Merlin's. They all know that they had something to do with it. But nobody really knows of what happened to Morgause, who truly started it all.


End file.
